


Another Field Trip to Stark Industries Featuring Peter Parker And The Avengers

by medusawiththesnekhair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm honestly not sure, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post Spiderman-Homecoming?, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, also i like this trope so ha, also i've read like forty in the past two days, and i wanted to write my own, because why not, either way the avengers still kinda live at the tower, i don't civil war happened either, i'm not even sure if there's a compound in this fic, involving peter parker of course, it's fun, just another field trip, that goes to stark industries/avengers tower, the author is bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusawiththesnekhair/pseuds/medusawiththesnekhair
Summary: Just yet another field trip fic where Peter's class goes to the Avengers Tower. Except, this time, he's been staying there for the last week because May's away and apparently he's allowed to swing around the streets of New York whenever but not stay in a house by himself for a few days because he *might* burn it down. Except, when the day of the trip comes around, he's actually sick (not just avoiding it) and can't join the tour. This means hanging about while trying to avoid his classmates which isn't as easy as it seems when you're in a building like this.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Parker? Are you still with us?’ I look up and see the rest of the decathlon team is looking at me.

‘Oh, yeah, yeah, of course.’

‘So you can tell  me what I just said?’ I glance up at the board to see if there’s anything up there to tell me what we were discussing.

‘Uh, how Stark Industries became the number one selling tech company?’

‘Close, but not quite. When we won the Academic Decathlon, we received a substantial sum of money which is to go toward aiding you with your learning. As you know, we spent most of it on new equipment for our labs. Since we have a little left over, the department has decided that we can spend it on a class trip.’ At once, everyone starts whispering about where we might be going.

‘And, as a special surprise, we have organised with Mr Tony Stark himself that we will be taking an overnight tour of Avengers Tower itself in two weeks.’ Everyone starts talking excitedly. I groan quietly. This is not going to be fun.

‘In addition to that, he will be giving a presentation for us along with Dr Banner and demonstrations from the other Avengers.’ Mr Harrington continues over everyone else. ‘I’m handing out permission slips now which will need to be back by the end of the week at the latest.’ 

 

Once all the permission slips are handed out and everyone starts filtering out, Ned starts talking about the trip.

‘Dude, this is gonna be great! You can show me around and everything!’

‘Ned, you’ve been there before with me.’

‘Yeah, but everyone’s gonna be there; and an overnight trip? This is gonna be the best!’

‘Remember that no one’s supposed to know how much time I spend there and you know, that I’m technically an Avenger?’

‘Oh. Right. That’

‘And knowing them, especially Clint and Tony, they’re going to make it turn into the worst possible scenario.’

‘Yeah, but they’re the Avengers! And we get to meet them!’

‘I spend most of my weekends and afternoons there, Ned. It’s kinda hard to believe that they save the world when you see them in their pyjamas arguing over Monopoly. Wait, my bus is here, see you tomorrow!’

 

‘Hey, May, I’ve got a form for you to sign.’ I say as we’re having dinner.

‘Yeah? What for?’

‘We’ve got a trip in a couple of weeks to the Avengers Tower.’

‘Oh. And do you want to go?’

‘I guess. It should be fun with Ned and MJ there, but it’s more the Avengers that I’m worried about.’

‘Right. Well, speaking of Tony, you’re going to be staying there next week while I’m in Washington for my course.’

‘I thought I was staying home by myself? I’ll be fine for a few days.’

‘Yeah, well, I was talking to him yesterday and he insisted you stay there instead of here by yourself.’

‘Mayyyy, I’ll be fine.’

‘Try telling that to Mr Iron Man himself.’

‘He literally gave me a suit so I could swing from rooftops.’

‘Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be fine but just stay there for a few days, Pete. You spend most of your time there anyway.’

‘Yeah, ok.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wrote a field trip fic because you know, why not, I've read enough. And honestly, there can never be enough field trip fics. I hope you like it. I should get the next chapter up in a day or two. Have a nice day/night!


	2. Chapter 2

~~_ set four days later _ ~~

 

‘Have you packed your bag yet?’ Aunt May says as I go to leave for school.

‘No? I’ve got clothes and stuff there already so I only need my schoolbag.’

‘Ok, I’ll see you in a week then.’ I give her a hug and head out the door.

‘Wait, Peter! Your permission slip!’ She runs out the door in her pyjamas and hands it to me.

‘Oh, thanks.’ She gives me one last hug and goes back inside to get ready.

 

‘Has everyone got their permission slips? I still need six more.’ Mr Harrington calls out as we start packing up to leave. ‘Peter? Have you got yours?’

‘Yeah, just let me find it.’ I rummage through the bottom of the bag and find it slightly crumpled tucked in between two textbooks. ‘Here.’ I hand it to him.

‘Thanks. Cindy, have you got yours?’ I head out with Ned and almost go out the main entrance before I remember I’m supposed to be meeting Happy.

‘Peter? Where are you going? The bus is right there.’

‘I’m staying with Mr Stark, remember? May’s doing some course or something for her job.’

‘You get to stay with the Avengers?’

‘Yeah, only for this week though.’

‘Wait, so you’re staying there while we’re on the trip? Will you get to sleep in your room? Can I bunk with you?’

‘I guess so. I don’t know where everyone else is staying though. You’re probably going to be in the rooms where press and stuff stay.’

‘Aww. But since you’re staying there, I could stay with you right?’

‘I dunno. I’ll probably be staying in the same place as you anyway.’

‘Oh yeah, I suppose.’

‘I gotta go, but message me? I should be done in the lab by about six-ish.’

‘Yeah, okay. Bye!’ Ned waves as we walk in opposite directions.

 

‘Welcome back Peter. Do you want me to tell Tony you’re here?’ FRIDAY says.

‘Nah, I’ll just head up. Is he in the lab already?’

‘No, he’s in the kitchen.’

‘Thanks FRI.’ I head to the elevators and within seconds, I’m on the 83rd floor. The doors open and I walk into the kitchen where Tony’s making a sandwich while Steve and Bucky watch a movie on the couch.

‘Peter! I was wondering when you’d get back.’ Tony looks up from his sandwich.

‘Sorry, decathlon ran late.’

‘Don’t worry about it, Pepper forced me to go to a meeting anyway.’ At this point, Steve has paused the movie and at this point, both of them are looking around at him.

‘Weren’t we going to be in the lab? I thought we were working on new thrusters.’

‘Yeah, but, since you’re staying here, I decided that we’ll get you set up and watch some movies or something.’

‘Ok.’ I follow Mr Stark to the elevator where we go to the Avengers guest floor. I go to the room where I usually stay and open the door. Instead of the Spiderman duvet I was given and the Star Wars posters, the room is bare with a generic bed cover and no trace that I’d ever lived here.

‘Mr Stark? Where’s my stuff?’ I call out to him in the hallway.

‘I had it moved up to the main floor. No sense in wasting a guest room, you know? Especially near Christmas, we’re having basically everyone over as well as half of SHIELD.’

‘Okay then. Why are we here then?’ 

‘Well, you pressed the button didn’t you?’

‘Yeah, okay.’ We head up to the floor where the rest of the Avengers live. The elevator opens dings and he directs me towards a door marked Spiderman. When Bucky watched a behind the scenes for some movie, he insisted we all got gold stars on the doors to our room. Mr Stark opens the door to a room similar to the one I used to have except bigger. The bed is set up but the rest of my things are in boxes scattered around the room. 

‘I left everything out so you can put it up how you want to.’ Mr Stark says as I look around, opening the doors to the bathroom and wardrobe.

‘So, I can stay here whenever?’

‘Yeah, it’s yours. Do you want to unpack everything now or leave that for now and go meet up with everyone?’ I think about for a moment and procrastination wins.

‘I’ll do it later. Where’s everyone else?’

‘Nat’s gone shopping for pizza stuff for dinner, Clint’s somewhere or other with his kids I think, you’ve seen Steve and Bucky and Bruce is in his lab I think or helping out with something the interns have done. Scott’s coming over tomorrow with Cassie and Rhodey’s at some ceremony or whatever.’

‘Okay. Can we go down to the lab now? I need some more web fluid.’

‘Yeah, alright. And you’ve got to help me with those thrusters as well, remember.’

‘I remember. You won’t let me forget.’ 

‘Yeah, yeah.’ With that, we both head downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's another chapter done. I've kinda got two ideas for how this goes, either Peter's sick like the blurb says or he goes on the trip. Can you guys comment to say which one you would prefer? I'll probably end up writing the other one eventually anyway but I want to know what way you guys want this fic to go. Also, the amount of support I've got for this already is amazing, thank you so much! Have a nice day, be safe and stay hydrated!
> 
> (I'll maybe get the next chapter up tonight but no promises. It should be up by the end of the week though)


	3. Chapter 3

‘So, Peter, you have a field trip tomorrow?’ Steve says while we eat. I freeze.

‘Yeah? I guess.’

‘That should be fun. When me and Bucky-’

‘Bucky and I.’ Clint corrects.

‘Yeah, yeah, when Bucky and I were in school we didn’t have any trips.’

‘Oh, we went to that coal mine or something once, didn’t we?’ Bucky says.

‘Did we?’

‘Yeah, remember?’

‘No.’

‘Oh. Wait, no, you couldn’t go because of your asthma. You probably would have died down there, to be honest with all that dust.’

‘Where are you going?’ Clint interrupts, ‘I remember Cooper was really excited to go to the Museum of Natural History a few years ago.’ I pause.

‘I’m, um, coming here?’ Tony laughs.

‘You didn’t tell me that!’

‘I figured you knew and if you didn’t, then I’d be able to avoid embarrassment.’

‘Aw маленький паук, we'd _ never _ embarrass you.’ Natasha says.

‘Uh huh, I’m sure.’

‘Well, I’ll do my best to keep them away but knowing them, it probably won’t work.’ Pepper adds. I smile gratefully. Bruce gets up and heads to the kitchen where the rest of the pizza is and grabs the last two remaining slices.

‘You’re going to share, right?’ Tony says.

‘Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure.’ He hands Tony a piece.

‘Hey, what about me?’ Clint exclaims dramatically.

‘You’ve already had basically a pizza and a half, I think you’ll be fine.’ Clint pouts for a moment and then recovers.

‘So what movie are we watching tonight? I was thinking Back to the Future?’ The discussion turns to movie options and I can’t help hope that they’ve forgotten about my trip tomorrow. I know they won’t have though.

 

As the credits for A New Hope finish, Mr Stark asks me a question.

‘Do you have to go to school before the trip or can you just stay here?’

‘Uh, I think I have to go to school first since we’re getting a bus and all. And no one apart from Ned knows I’m staying here either.’

‘Oh. Do you want me to send the teacher an email? That way you don’t have to go and then come back.’

‘Nah, I’ll be fine. I doubt anyone would believe I’m staying here anyway.’

‘Ok, whatever you want.’ Everyone starts leaving to go to their rooms and soon it’s only Tony and me left.

‘I’m gonna go to my workshop for a bit but you go to bed now, okay?’

‘Yeah.’ I say sleepily and slowly stand up.

‘Come on, any slower and you wouldn’t be moving.’ I move a little faster and take the elevator to my room. I open the door and everything’s still in boxes. Crap. At least the bed is made, so I rummage through a few boxes before finding my pyjamas. After putting them on, I collapse into bed and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've done two chapters in one day? Probably some kind of record for me. Hopefully, I won't just ~ stop ~ for a while because I've done that before (Probably not because I'm invested in this now). Anyway, I hope you liked it and stuff. Comment because I want to know what you think and all that. The next chapter should have the actual trip and stuff in it so sorry if it's a little slow-moving.
> 
> Stay safe and hydrated, I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> (Also, маленький паук means baby spider and is basically Nat's nickname for Peter for those of you who were wondering)


	4. Chapter 4

~~_ avengers communal living area/kitchen place _ ~~

 

‘Morning.’ Natasha says as she enters the room. Everyone apart from Tony is there already in various states of dress. ‘Is Tony still in his workshop?’

‘Yeah, probably.’ is the general answer so she heads up a couple of floors to it where she finds him collapsed over a half-assembled something.

‘Tony? It’s almost eight.’ She shakes him gently. ‘Come on, get up.’ She shakes him a little rougher and when that still doesn’t work, she picks up an empty bucket left there for this purpose and fills it with icy cold tap water. Once she’s dragged him away from the table (long story, including some mild electrocution), it’s tipped on him. At that, he wakes up.

‘Oh, hi Nat, nice to see you.’ Tony looks up at a clock on the wall. ‘It’s only eight, what’s the rush?’

‘Everyone else is up and I was last in so someone had to wake you up before we forgot to.’

‘Right.’ They head back down to the kitchen where almost everyone else has started breakfast. As Tony and Nat finish preparing their breakfast ten minutes later, Pepper walks in.

‘Have you guys seen Peter? He left his mask on the table last night and I figured he’d want it.’ Everyone stops for a moment.

‘Shit.’ Tony swears. ‘He’s still sleeping, isn’t he?’ He stumbles to his feet and within a minute, he’s in Peter’s room. As he had guessed, he’s still asleep curled up under his covers.

‘Pete? Come on underoos, you’ve got school. Remember? Your trip?’ 

‘Unngh.’ Peter rolls over.

‘You’re going to be late.’ Tony pulls back the covers and Peter curls into an even smaller ball.

‘Don’t wanna get up.’

‘Yeah, you do. Otherwise, it’s going to be me and Clint taking your tour instead of one of the nice interns.’ He opens his eyes at that. ‘Thought that would get you up. What time do you have to be at school?’

‘Eight-thirty?’ Peter shrugs, ‘Maybe a little earlier because of the trip.’

‘Damnit Pete, it’s already past eight, come on, you really need to get up now.’

‘Yeah, yeah, I’m moving.’ This time, he actually is and after a few minutes, is down in the kitchen scarfing down a slice of toast.

‘Bye guys!’ He calls out as he rushes to the elevator, with Pepper making sure he’s got everything.

 

Once I’m in the lobby, I meet Happy and he drives me to school, making sure to drop me off around the corner so no one sees me exiting a car with Tony Stark’s head of security. I get into class just as the bell rings.

‘Late, as usual, Peter.’ Mr Harrington says as I sit down.

‘Not technically!’ I call back.

‘Alright, everyone’s here now. When we get to Stark Industries, I expect the best of behaviour from all of you.’ He looks pointedly at Flash and I, ‘That means no fighting, no arguing and as a general rule, don’t touch anything unless you are explicitly told you can. The bus should be waiting outside so quietly make your way to the front steps please.’ Everyone starts chattering, excited about today’s trip. Ned and MJ file onto the bus with me, picking our seats together.

‘So, why were you late today? Did your alarm not go off? Or did your neighbour’s dogs get out again?’ MJ questions.

‘I didn’t set an alarm? I dunno. Mr Stark came in and woke me up and threatened to take the tour himself if I didn’t get up.’

‘Wait, what?’ MJ who usually isn’t surprised by anything seems taken aback, ‘Tony Stark himself woke you up?’

‘Yeah, didn’t I tell you? I’m staying at the Tower because May’s away on some trip for work.’

‘Oh, right, that.’ We settle into comfortable chatter before Flash interrupts.

‘So Parker, we’re finally going to find out about your “internship”.’ He makes air quotes around the word internship with his fingers.

‘Why are you so obsessed with this? I’ve told you a hundred times before; I have an internship with Mr Stark.’

‘Yeah, we’re all sure you do.’

‘When did we ask for your opinion?’ MJ asks Flash.

‘What?’ He seems surprised she even talked to him.

‘Yeah, exactly, we didn’t, you can go away now.’ He just seems confused, but either way, Flash turns around and starts talking to someone else. As Ned’s about to say something, the bus stops. We’ve arrived; Stark Industries.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing you should know before you take Peter Parker on a bus is that he gets carsick. Strangely enough, it’s only on buses, never cars. If you add this to the fact that he already felt nauseous that morning but didn’t want to bother anyone, well, you might have a problem. Which is exactly what happened on this nice sunny day on a class trip to Stark Industries.

Once everyone had vacated the bus, Mr Harrington spoke once again to the class.

‘Remember what I said back at school. No wandering off, no getting in trouble, no doing anything that might reflect badly on either you or the school. Just, let’s have one normal field trip okay?’ Everyone murmurs some sort of reply and we follow him into the lobby. To say lobby understates it a bit though. The majority of the ground floor lit with glowing lights and carpeted with a squashy surface that isn’t quite carpet but isn’t concrete either. Mr Harrington leads us to one of the desks with a woman I vaguely recognise behind it.

‘Uh, this is Midtown Tech for their tour?’

‘Oh, yes, your guide is on their way. Make yourselves comfortable over there and they’ll be here in a couple of minutes, there’s just a wee hold up in one of the labs.’ As she finishes saying that, the class - those of whom who hadn’t already - flopped down at a grouping of chairs scattered around. It’s at this point that I really start to feel sick, but I brush it off. I haven’t been sick ever since I first became Spiderman, so why would I be now? After a few minutes of idle chatter, one of the interns I recognise from Robotics comes over to us.

‘Midtown Tech right? I’m Kate, I usually work in Robotics but I’ve been tasked with showing you guys around today.’ Everyone looks up from what they were doing and start to listen. ‘Okay, so I’m about to give you all your passes. These will let you get around the Tower but after you’ve left, they’ll deactivate so don’t try and sell them on eBay or something, it won’t work.’ The class forms a line in front of her as she sorts through the box she’s holding to find their passes.

‘What’s your name?’ she says without looking up.

‘Peter Parker.’ Kate looks up.

‘Oh, you've already got a badge.’ I step to the side and wait for Ned and MJ to collect theirs.

‘Okay, guys. We’re about to get into the interesting stuff but first, security. Put any bags or phones here to go through the x-ray and while they’re going through, swipe your card and stand here.’ Kate demonstrates. As she swipes her card, FRIDAY calls out her security clearance to the people around her.

‘Kate Bishop. Level 3 clearance.’ Basically, everyone in the class jumps at FRIDAY’s voice echoing around. ‘So that’ll happen and then this will scan you for any possible threats. Here, you go first. Once you're done, pin it onto your shirt and make sure it's visible. Our head of security's very picky about that.’ Flash and a couple of his friends have pushed to the front of the line.

‘Flash Thompson. Level 1 Clearance.’

‘What do the different clearance levels mean?’ One of the girls asks.

‘Good thing you asked. There are ten different levels, one being the lowest and ten being the highest. Level One is for tour groups, the press and any other visitors. I have Level 3 which is the general intern level clearance and means I can go up to around floor 50. Level 9 is for the higher up scientists as well as some ambassadors and diplomats. Level 10 however, is reserved for Tony Stark as well as the Avengers and any of their family or certain visitors.’

‘How do you tell the different passes apart?’ Someone else asks.

‘That’s a good question. Not many people notice but around your picture, there should be a little frame of white indicating Level One. The colours change as the clearance levels get higher with red as the highest level.’ The border around my photo is red. ‘Okay, that’s enough questions for now, who wants to get started?’ There are cheers from everyone and the line starts moving forward through the scanner. Finally, the end of the line reaches me and I swipe my card and step through the scanner.

‘Peter Parker. Level 10 Clearance. Would you like me to alert Boss that you’ve arrived?’

‘No, FRI, that’s fine, don’t contact him or anyone else please.’ The class has gone quiet and are all gaping at me.

‘Okay, first up, even though this isn’t what you’re here for, we’ll be looking at the Avengers Museum!’ Kate announces in the silence. She leads us towards the elevators and stops before anyone enters.

‘We’re not going to be able to fit in one elevator so your teacher will take one half in the other one. Push the button for floor 32.’ She says to Mr Harrington. I follow Kate with Ned and MJ into the left elevator and soon as the last person steps in, it whizzes upwards, startling everyone apart from Kate and I. Usually I don’t mind it, enjoy it even but I feel even worse now, my stomach being jolted around.

We arrive on the 32nd floor at the same time as the other elevator and before we go in, Kate explains what we’ll see.

‘Okay guys, when we go in, you’re welcome to take pictures if you want. We’re going to spend about..’ She trails off and looks at her watch, ‘About twenty minutes in here.’ Kate opens the door and everyone rushes in, not wanting to waste any time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How'd you like it? Say stuff in the comments, I love hearing what you guys think. Also, the amount of support you guys have given this fic is amazing so thanks. Hey, and look, we're actually on the trip now so things should get more exciting soon. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up in a couple of days. Have a nice day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

‘Dude, are these real Widow’s Bites?’ Ned says excitedly as he looks in a case containing various weapons of Black Widows.

‘I think they’re just replicas, you know with security and all that. Also, Nat’s kinda attached to them.’

‘You have a nickname for Black Widow? That’s so cool!’ Ned’s grinning as he peers into the case.

‘You know Black Widow?’ MJ says. I nod, not sure what she wants me to say.

‘That’s pretty cool.’ She remarks in an offhand kind of way, which for MJ means it’s really cool. Then she goes back to doodling the faces of various people. I feel another surge of nausea but I shove it down, sure it’s nothing. 

‘Hey, Peter, look, there’s a Spiderman exhibit!’ Ned points to a case near the multiple Iron Man ones. We both go over to it, MJ following behind. 

‘You have your own exhibit! This is so cool!’ Ned whispers loudly. Luckily there doesn’t seem to be anyone right beside us at the moment apart from MJ, who, to be honest, probably already knows. My first suit, the one I wore when I fought the Vulture, is almost falling to pieces but is displayed on a mannequin in the case next to the Iron Spider suit. On little shelves around the case are different prototypes of the web shooters and web fluid as well as a little paragraph about me.

‘Yeah. Although I thought I still had my first web shooters at May’s.’ I’m hit with another wave of nausea.

‘You okay, dude? You look kinda sick.’ Ned says, concerned.

‘I’m fine.’ As I say that, Kate calls out to the class.

‘Okay, guys, it’s time to move on. First stop, floor 76. We’re going to R&D, where my lab is.’ The class cheers and we all head towards the elevators. 

 

‘This is one of the eleven floors dedicated to Research and Development.’ Kate explains. ‘It’s where we design basically everything Stark Industries produces as well as an occasional thing or two of the Avengers. Usually, they’re made in Dr Banner’s lab though so we don’t see them often. Later, we’ll go to one of the floors where we test everything and one of you might get the new StarkPhone prototype.’ Everyone starts talking at that. ‘Now, before we go in, I’m going to have to get you to put any devices as well as your bags in one of these lockers for security reasons.’ Everyone starts rushing towards the lockers to try and get one first. Once everyone’s packed away their belongings, Kate leads us through the tinted glass doors into a room filled with all sorts of things. Everyone starts spreading out to look at everything in the room.

‘Okay, try not to touch anything unless someone says you can, we don’t want to lose any fingers.’ Kate calls out. A few people acknowledge it but most just ignore her, ‘And don’t do anything if you don’t have permission from one of the workers!’ I follow Ned and MJ over to where one of the interns is working on a laser. As they explain what they’re doing, I feel like I’m actually going to throw up so I leave the room and head towards the bathroom a couple of doors down. I stand in a stall for a few minutes, trying to figure out if I’m going to actually be sick or not. The wave of nausea passes so I head back to the lab.

‘Where’d you go?’ Ned asks.

‘Bathroom.’

‘Where? I kinda need to go.’

‘It’s, it’s down the hall, oh, I’ll just show you.’ I show Ned the bathroom and head back to the lab. As I’m about to step back inside, I feel vomit in the back of my throat and I throw up in the trash can by the door.

'Mr Parker? You don't seem to be well.' FRIDAY says from above, 'I'll contact Mr Stark now.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. It was a slight case of writer's block combined with laziness. The next chapter should hopefully be up sooner. And also, thank you so much for all the support you guys are giving this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

‘Mr Stark?’ FRIDAY says over the loud music. At first, he doesn’t hear her so she tries again. ‘Mr Stark? It’s Peter.’ When she still doesn’t get any acknowledgement, she turns the music off. At that he looks up, dropping the piece of tech he was working on.

‘What is it FRI? I’ve still got, what, half an hour until I need to be upstairs for the tour group.’

‘Peter is currently being sick in a rubbish bin outside one of the labs on floor 76.’

‘I’m coming.’

 

I hear the elevator ding as I retch again and someone comes towards me.

‘Pete, come on, let’s get you to your room. Just bring the bin with you.’ Tony. He helps me into the elevator and we go up to the Avengers floor. 

‘Come on, into the bathroom with you.’ He sits me down in front of the toilet. I throw up a little bit again.

‘Ughh.’

‘Finished?’ Tony says as I look up.’

‘Hope so.’ I mumble. Tony smiles a little at my comment.

 

‘Guys, we’re going to move on to the next bit now, Floor 68, where business and philanthropic research is. Before that though, we’re going to get your bags and take them to a meeting room where you’ll be sleeping. Everyone follows Kate to the elevator. She looks around as everyone gets in and when she sees that Peter isn’t there, goes over to Ned and MJ who are both looking for him.

‘Do you know where Peter is? I mean, he’ll be fine here but losing someone isn’t exactly the best thing to do on your first tour.’

‘No, he showed me where the bathroom is before, and then I came back and he was gone.’

‘He’ll be fine though probably, I mean, he basically lives here right?’ MJ adds.

‘Yeah, yeah, of course.’

 

‘Do you think it was the pizza? I told Bruce not to use that sauce, it’d been in the fridge for a while.’ Tony says. I’m now lying on my bed with an empty ice cream container in my lap in case I’m sick again.

‘Yeah, maybe.’ I’m about to say that it could have been my lunch from yesterday but there’s a knock on the door and Nat walks in.

‘You might want to avoid the bathroom, Steve’s in there being sick as well.’

‘Okay. Tell Bruce he’s poisoned us all.’

‘Will do. Should I tell him you’re not coming to the presentation either?’

‘Oh, yeah, maybe.’

‘Can you get my bag from the lockers? I left it there before.’ I say as she’s about to leave.

‘Yeah, sure.’ Nat leaves and closes the door behind her.

‘Do you ever plan on unpacking or are you going to be living out of boxes?’ Tony comments as he looks around the room.

‘Hey, I only got here last night.’

‘Mmm, yeah, okay.’ He stands up and walks over to one of the boxes and opens it. It’s labelled ‘Photos and extra things’. After looking through it for a little, he pulls out a framed photo.

‘Hey, what’s this?’ He turns it around to show me. It’s a picture of me when I was about eight or nine with Ben wearing a homemade Iron Man suit for Halloween.

‘You never told me about this?’ He looks closer. ‘This is actually really good, what is it, the Mark VII?’

‘I think so? What year does it have on the back?’ Tony flips it over and sees ‘Halloween 2010’ scrawled on the back.

‘It’s from 2010.’

‘Oh, that’s the one from after the Expo then.’

‘You were there? With the Hammer drones and stuff?’

‘Yeah, a drone nearly got me. You were there though so it was fine.’ Tony looks closer at the mask.

‘Wait, you were that kid who tried to stop a drone by yourself?’

‘Maybe?’ I say, a little sheepish.

‘Jesus, kid, no wonder you became Spider-Man.’ His phone rings.

‘Hey Pep. I thought that was tomorrow? Yeah, I’m on my way.’ He puts the phone back in his pocket, ‘I’ve got to go, there’s something or other that I need to sign or someone to see, I dunno. I’ll be back as soon as I can.’

‘Okey pokey.’

 

There’s a knock on the door of the business room as Kate explains what happens in this room and Natasha, the Black Widow walks in.

‘Do you know where Peter’s bag is? He didn’t say which locker it’s in.’ There’s a shocked silence and then a babble of voices asking questions and fangirling. Natasha merely looks slightly bored as she waits for the noise to stop, looking in the crowd for MJ and Ned.

‘MJ, can you come and show me where it is? I need to go see Bruce about something.’

‘Oh, I’ve got it here.’ MJ hands it to Natasha. 

‘Cool, thanks. Bye!’ She gives a little wave and exits. Everyone starts talking again about  _ how does MJ know Black Widow? _ and _ why was Black Widow asking about Peter’s bag? _ .

‘Okay, that was fun. Now we’re going to-’ Clint falls out of the ceiling and exchanges a few words with Kate.

‘Hi guys! I’m going to be a tour guide with Kate for the rest of the day.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the wait, this chapter was kinda difficult to write with all the changing of perspectives as well as real-life things going on. Also, what do you guys think about me expanding on Spiders Don't Have Bones and turning it into a series? It might mean that updates are slightly slower for this though. Also, happy Pride month! Hope you have a nice day/night!
> 
> Edit: I'm thinking of editing it so if you notice any changes, that'll be why


	8. Chapter 8

‘Okay, I’m going to assume none of you really want to see that much of business because it’s just people working at computers so let’s…..let’s go see the, what do you guys want to see?’ Clint asks the class.

‘The Avengers!’

‘The Arc Reactor!’

‘The Avengers!’

‘Okay, so a lot of you want to see the Avengers. Thor’s off with the Guardians at the moment I think and T’challa and his crew are all in Wakanda? I’m not sure where Vision is but I think pretty much everyone else is around somewhere. Carol might be about but she may be in Louisiana visiting...people.’ He concludes, realising that although a group of teenagers probably isn’t much of a threat, that he shouldn’t exactly be giving away all the Avenger’s secrets. ‘Kate, do you think the gym would be okay? I think Bucky and Wanda are sparring.’

‘Yeah, sure. There’s a thing with Bruce in his lab in ten minutes so we should probably go to that first.’

‘Wait, in his lab? I’m not even allowed in there anymore. Okey dokey, let’s go to Bruce’s lab.’ He leads the way to the elevator. ‘FRI, can you take us to 75?’

‘Yes, Birdbrain.’ There are surprised laughs from everyone.

‘Damnit, Nat. FRIDAY, can you change that back to Clint?’

‘No, Protocol  _ It’s Not That Easy _ forbids me to.’ The elevator dings.

‘I’ll fix it later.’ He leads the group out of the elevator with Kate into a smallish room with tinted glass walls. ‘This is Bruce’s lab. Don’t touch anything, you could lose a limb or other body parts etcetera.’ He walks over to a keypad on the opposite wall and types in a combination. The touchpad flashed red so he tries to type it in again. 

‘Do you want me to let Bruce know that you’re here, Birdbrain?’ There are muffled laughs at the mention of Birdbrain again.

‘Yes FRI, that would be great.’ There’s silence and then everyone starts chatting. After a couple of minutes, Bruce opens the door.

‘Hi, guys. Um, we’re going to have to move this somewhere else because there’s something leaking and I’m not entirely sure what it is.’ He turns around and locks the door behind him. ‘There’s an empty lab on 77 I think.’ He looks around for a moment, ‘Hey, where’s Tony?’

‘He’s looking after P-a sick spider.’

‘Oh. Okay, let’s go.’ Bruce helps herd the teenagers back into the elevator.

‘FRI, floor 77 please.’ The elevator shoots upwards before stopping abruptly and opening the doors.

‘Okay, there should still be some supplies in here.’ Bruce says, rooting around in the cupboards. ‘Clint, can you move some of those tables to make some room?’ After several minutes of moving things around and setting up bottles of chemicals on the bench, the presentation was finally ready. Apart from, of course, the slideshow on the data projector which wouldn’t work. 

‘Okay, we’ll be fine without it, it was mostly Tony’s anyway. So, here at, uh, Stark Industries, we create a lot of tech. I don’t usually do much with the Stark Industries side of it, I’m usually doing more things for the Avengers or my own projects.’ Bruce starts.

 

I wander through to the kitchen from my room, still holding the empty ice cream container but not feeling like I’ll throw up. I get a glass of water from the sink and look through the fridge, sipping my water slowly. After a few minutes of staring blankly, I get a box of crackers from the pantry and slowly chew each one. Once I’ve eaten about half the packet, I go and sit down on the couch and turn on the tv. There are only ads and renovation shows on so I pick the channel that seems the least annoying and lie down on the couch. 

 

After a while, I get up to go to the bathroom. I don’t throw up but I feel kinda nauseous again. When I go back to the living room, Steve is sitting on the edge of the couch clutching a similar container to mine. 

‘Property Brothers, huh?’

‘Hi, Steve. You sick too?’

‘Yeah. I feel slightly better now though.’ Through the walls, I can hear voices and footsteps coming closer. The door opens and the decathlon team walks in, led by Clint and Kate. There are gasps as they take in the large living room and see all the doors with their heroes names on them.

‘Oh hey Steve, Peter.’

‘Clint, what are you doing here?’ Steve asks.

‘I was going to show them around the gym but I got the wrong floor. Bucky and Wanda are sparring right?’

‘Uh, Bucky was just helping me. Wanda’s in the kitchen I think, making lunch; I don’t think it’s going very well, we’re probably going down to the cafeteria again.’

‘I’m going to go hide out in my room now, seeing as you brought my entire class here  _ Clint _ .’ 

‘It was a  _ mistake _ . I was going to take them up to the gym and maybe do some sparring.’

‘Yeah, okay.’ I try to sneak past them into my room without anyone seeing me. Once the door closes behind me, I hear Flash yell out, ‘Hey, there’s someone in Spiderman’s room!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got another chapter up within a few days! I think I know where the rest of this fic is going which is good, updates should be more regular (hopefully). Thank you for all the feedback and comments! I love hearing what you think about it :) Happy pride month again and I hope you have a great day/night!


	9. Chapter 9

‘Oh, uh, yeah, he’s around.’ Steve and Clint say. I can tell they’re trying to stop anyone coming in but just in case, I open one of the windows that’s big enough for me to get out of and push on a panel that reveals a secret space filled with different Spiderman suits. I choose the one that has stealth mode and pull it on. Luckily, it’s one of the few that can go over clothes. As I close the sliding door, Flash bursts in with a couple of his friends and the rest of the class peering in curiously behind him. Steve and Clint run in behind him, expecting to see me lying on the bed or something. I think Clint notices the sliding door to the suits close and realises I haven’t actually gone out the window but I’m not sure.

‘Yeah, so you can see that Spiderman’s only moved in last night so he hasn’t unpacked yet.’ Steve says.

‘Okay, let’s go now and see some other stuff.’ Clint says. Flash ignores him and goes further into the room, nearly walking into me on several occasions. After the third time, I just jump onto the ceiling to avoid him doing it again. I make a bit of noise as I stick to the ceiling and he turns around to see what the noise was.

‘Hey, what’s this?’ Flash opens the door to the bathroom. ‘Huh, cool.’ The rest of the class starts creeping in and looking around after they see that Flash isn’t exactly being punished. Ned and MJ are my saving grace though, quietly putting away things that might reveal who I am back in boxes or flipping them over. I crawl my way over to Clint and tap him on the head. He jumps nearly a foot in the air and I can’t help but laugh. 

‘Peter, you little shit!’ He says quietly.

‘Hi. Can you get them out? I don’t want them looking through my stuff.’

‘Yeah, okay.’ Clint replies, ‘Okay guys, let’s clear out now and see if anyone’s in the gym. We can do some kind of training session or something.’ Most of the class cheers and leaves. ‘Come on, guys. Maybe we can see if Captain Marvel is around, she’s got some pretty cool party tricks.’ The rest of the class trickles out and follows Steve to the gym.

‘I’m going to have to go with them but just stay here okay?’ Clint says. I pull off the mask.

‘Yeah, okay.’

‘I think Wanda’s in the kitchen with Sam and Scott trying to make lunch. If you feel like you’re up to it, you can go help them.’

‘Okay. You might want to go before they leave.’ Clint leaves the room. Since the suit’s nano-tech, it dissolves but I leave it on just in case I need it again. I walk through to the kitchen where, as Clint predicted, Wanda, Sam and Scott are baking something.

‘Whatcha making?’ I ask, leaning over the bench to look in the bowls.

‘Muffins.’ Sam answers.

‘But we couldn’t decide what type to make so we’re making a batch each.’ Wanda adds.

‘And it kind of escalated into who can make the best muffins.’ Scott finishes.

‘I mean, if you need a taste tester, I’m willing to sacrifice myself for that.’ I volunteer, ‘What kind of muffins are you making?’ I ask.

‘Apple cinnamon.’ Sam says.

‘Pumpkin.’ Wanda adds.

‘The best ones.’ Scott finger guns.

‘No, like what flavour.’ I say.

‘Surprise flavour.’ I look at the ingredients around him. Ham, cheese, onions, mushrooms and a little huddle of containers with dried herbs in them. 

‘So like savoury muffins?’

‘If that’s what you want to call them. Cassie just calls them surprise muffins because I put whatever’s in the cupboard in them.’ Scott explains.

‘Ohhh, okay.’ The next ten minutes pass quickly as I watch them add ingredients and mix them while talking to them of course. Once they’re done putting them in the muffin trays, the muffins are put in the oven and we crash on the couch to watch an episode of Brooklyn 99. Wanda goes to check on the muffins after one episode ends.

‘Hey, uh, guys? There’s a slight problem with the muffins.’ Sam pauses the start of the next episode and we come over to the oven.

‘Oh.’ They’re all basically burnt black. 

‘But they were only in for about twenty-five minutes? How hot did you have the oven?’ I ask Sam who turned the oven on.

‘240? Celsius, obviously, not Fahrenheit.’

‘Dude, it’s supposed to only be...let me figure it out, it’s only supposed to be 180 degrees.’

‘Whoops.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiii! I know, I haven't posted in ages but I have like two? three? four? chapters lined up that'll be posted once a week I think. I'm going on holiday but I'll try and post as much as I can, I probably won't have wi-fi for much of it. Have a nice day/night!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in ages, I'm actually on holiday about to catch a flight. Hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day/night :)

‘So no muffins for lunch?’ Sam says, looking at the burnt muffins.

‘I’ll send a message to the group chat  to just go to the cafeteria.’

‘Group chat? I didn’t know there was a group chat.’ I say.

‘You’re not in it? I’ll add you.’ Wanda says, tapping away at her phone, ‘There.’ My phone dings and a notification saying **sparklehands has invited you to A for America’s Ass**.

‘It’s called A for America’s Ass? Is that some sort of running joke or…?’ I trail off.

‘Yeah, it’s something Tony said a while back and it keeps getting brought up.’ Sam explains.

‘Okay.’ Sam (or as the group chat calls him, eagle one) types in a message.

**_sparklehands added spooderman to the chat_ **

**eagle one:**  the muffins died. lunch is in the cafeteria

**birdbrain:** you had one job. one job

**eagle one:** well im sorry. you could have made them yourself you know

**birdbrain:** but i didnt

_eagle one is typing..._

**itsy bitsy spider:** hey look the birds are fighting

**eagle one:** hey thats mean

**spooderman:** what r u guys doing on the tour

**itsy bitsy spider:** steve and bucky are sparring. i think dr strange is trying to impress them with his magic

**spooderman:** ok

**itsy bitsy spider:** wait no theyre going to lunch now

‘Can we get food now? I’m hungry.’ Scott complains.

‘Yeah, yeah, let’s go.’ Sam leads the way to the elevator and within seconds, we’ve arrived in the cafeteria.

 

We separate when we enter the room although calling it a room is pushing it a bit. The ‘cafeteria’ spans nearly the entire floor with food court type storefronts around the edge and pop up stands scattered around the centre. To the far left, there are a couple of private rooms for functions. All around the room are tables of all different sizes. Most of them are empty but are starting to fill up with employees as people come and get their lunch so once we’ve all got our trays, we head over to a table in the corner near a place that serves fancy little pastries.

‘Jeez Peter, you’re going to eat all that?’ Sam says looking at my tray piled with food.

‘It’s called an enhanced metabolism Sam.’

‘Oh yeah, that.’ We chat quietly as we eat our food. After I’ve nearly finished my food and I’m about to go up to try the pastries beside our table, my class walks in talking loudly. Damnit. I slump down in the chair, trying to hide a little. Clint and Natasha are leading them with Kate through the room, probably explaining how to pay with their passes. After a couple of minutes, they let them have free rein and the class spreads out across the room looking for their lunch. Nat and Clint spot us in the corner and collect their food on their way over.

‘Hey, you’re supposed to be sick! Go join your tour.’ Nat says as she sits down.

‘But I’ve done the tour like three times before and I literally live here.’

‘You did the tour three times? Why?’ Wanda asks.

‘Because Stark Industries is cool and I did it twice before the whole Spiderman thing anyway.’

‘Yes, we know you’re a nerd.’ Nat says.

‘Anyway, I’m going to get more food, bye.’ I get up with my tray and, avoiding my class, make my way around the room. I get another box of sushi, a packet of fries as well as another can of lemonade. While I’m getting my food, I nearly bump into Abe but I quickly go the other way and avoid getting caught. Once I’m at the table and I’m just about to start on my fries though, my luck runs out. My class has all settled down at that point, at a big table not too far away from ours so really it’s not too much of a surprise that someone says, ‘Hey, are they the Avengers?’

When I hear someone call out, ‘Hey, are they the Avengers?’ I click the button on the suit and it forms around me. I have to stand up though to do that although it only confirms that, yes, this table does have six of the Avengers sitting at it. About half the group comes over, some of them still holding food in their hands.

‘Can you sign my shirt?’

‘Oh my god, is that Black Widow?’

‘Dude we just saw her in the gym.’

‘Yeah, but she’s awesome.’

‘Are those doughnuts?’

‘Hey, Spiderman’s here!’ I look up from trying to figure out how to eat. Turns out I didn’t turn the stealth function on at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I haven't posted in ages, I'm actually on holiday about to catch a flight. Hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day/night :)


	11. Chapter 11

‘Hi?’ I say nervously. I know this is my class but it’s not every day you see all of them crowding around you when you’re trying to eat your lunch while dressed in spandex. Or a variant of spandex anyway. Almost at once, everyone starts asking questions.

‘Can you sign this?’

‘How do you eat with the mask on?’

‘Do you really know Peter Parker?’ Flash asks.

‘What?’ Half of the Avengers at the table look at him. The other half look at me.

‘Do you know Peter Parker? He’s in my class. He says he’s got an internship here but no one believes him.’

‘Uh, um, yeah, we’re friends I guess. I see him in Mr Stark’s lab sometimes.’ I fumble for words.

‘Oh yeah, we all know Peter, he’s around quite a lot.’ Clint says with a shit-eating grin.

‘He was with us before, he just went off somewhere, you know?’ Sam says, trying not to laugh. I can see by now that MJ and Ned have worked their way to the front of the crowd. Ned is visibly grinning at the sight of all the Avengers and MJ, well, she’s MJ. She’s probably about to whip out her sketchpad and, yep, she’s drawing me now. After another couple of minutes of questions, she turns the sketchpad around and shows me the picture.

 

Of course, just as the class was starting to disappear and go back to their table, who should sit down but Steve, Bucky, Tony and Bruce.

‘Looks like you’ve got a fan club, Underoos.’ Tony says beside me. More questions are being asked than ever, directed at anyone who will answer.

‘Okay, okay, calm down.’ The class quietens when Tony starts speaking. ‘You’ve got a lot of questions, which is great, but we’re trying to eat lunch right now. You’re doing an overnight tour, aren’t you?’ There are nods and yeses from everyone. ‘Ok, so we can do a bit of a Q&A later. Swing by my lab about what, five maybe and I’ll try and round up some Avengers for you as well. It’s like herding cats though so I can’t make any promises on who’ll be there.’ There are nods from everyone and everyone goes back to the table.

‘So, what’d I miss?’ Carol and Rhodey appear at the end of the table. ‘Some kind of flash mob?’

‘Just Peter’s class.’

‘Aww, I would have wanted to see that.’ Carol looks over at my class. Several people notice and she waves at them. A couple of them wave back.

‘So guys, recruiting. Who wants to do a Q&A with me, you can’t say no.’ Tony says.

‘Sure, why not.’ Nat and Clint raise their hands ‘We’ve already spent most of the day with them so they’ve got most of our questions out of the way.’

‘Okay. Steve, Bucky, you in?’

‘Scaring small children is always fun.’ Bucky says.

‘Bucky.’ Steve replies.

‘Carol and Rhodey have volunteered as well, you’re picking Cassie up this afternoon, aren’t you Scott?’ Tony continues.

‘Yeah but I’m bringing her back here so maybe.’

‘So we’ve got Nat, Clint, Steve, Bucky, Carol, Rhodey and maybe Scott. That should be good. Hey, Bruce, why don’t you come along? They’re a science class, you do science.’

‘Nah, I’ve got a meeting with a group of interns that starts then.’ Bruce says. ‘And Thor’s coming tonight and I said I’d meet him when he arrives.’

‘Okay. Peter can’t come because it’s his class and he’s supposed to be in his room recovering from being sick.’

‘Hey, it’s lunch! And _someone_ burned the muffins we were going to eat.’ I look pointedly at Sam.

‘Hey, that’s not fair, I’ve never used that oven before!’

 

The rest of lunch passes quickly with us chatting and my class looking over their shoulders every few minutes. As we’re clearing our trays away, I hear a snippet of Ned and MJ’s conversation which has just been joined by Flash.

‘So where’s Peter, huh? Did he get lost?’

‘Maybe you should get lost Flash.’ MJ says, still not looking up from her pizza and sketchbook.

‘Did he ditch so no one would find out that he’s a liar?’ Flash continues. As he’s talking, I fiddle with my web shooters and ‘accidentally’ get Flash in the back of the head.

‘Hey! Watch it!’ He turns, thinking that someone’s thrown something at him. ‘Oh, uh, hey, Mr Spiderman.’

‘You should be nicer to them and Peter, you know.’ I say, not bothering to try and change my voice because we all know how that worked out last time.

‘What, uh, yeah, yeah, sure.’ Flash stumbles over his words, ‘Can I get your autograph or something?’

‘Oh yeah, maybe later.’ I say offhandedly.

‘And, uh, how do you get this stuff off?’ Flash gingerly touches the webs on the back of his head, trying to not let them get stuck as well.

‘I, um, I don’t have any dissolvent left sorry. It’ll dissolve in a couple of hours.’ I say with a full can of emergency dissolvent in my suit.

‘Oh, uh, okay then.’ Flash leaves and goes back over to his friends.

‘Dude!’ Ned grins, ‘That was awesome! You basically had Flash eating out of your hand!’

‘Yeah, that was pretty cool.’ MJ says, looking up from her sketchpad. ‘And I drew it all as well. This trip has so many people in crisis.’ She shows us a page of her sketchbook with at least three prominent faces and several smaller ones.

‘Hey! You coming, Underoos?’ Tony calls from across the room.

‘Gotta go guys. See you later!’ I call as I swing across the room to the elevator.

‘That’s Ted right?’ Tony says when I land beside him.

‘Yeah, Ned and MJ. Can they stay afterwards?’

‘Sure, kiddo. Do you wanna go up to the lab now?’

‘Yeah.’ We get in the elevator behind the others and leave the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know that this has taken ages, but I've been on holiday and all sorts of other stuff. The next chapter hopefully will be up in a week or two and it should be a fun one. I'm also working on another project about the science kids so that might be up soon, I'm not sure. Hope you liked the chapter and have a nice day/night!


	12. Chapter 12

‘Hey, is this new?’ I say, looking at a half-finished suit. It’s like one of the Iron Man ones except it’s purple with gold bits.

‘Huh? Oh, yeah, that’s for Pepper. It’s our anniversary soon.’

‘Is that just your default gift? Here, have an Iron Man suit.’ I joke.

‘Hey, no, I got Pepper strawberries once and-’

‘Isn’t she allergic to them?’ I interject.

‘That was one time okay? And it was when I was dying from palladium poisoning so I have an excuse. Oh, and she’s got many gifts from me. Very tasteful ones that she picked out herself.’

‘Oh, of course.’ 

 

Several hours pass and we continue talking as I make more web fluid and Tony works on the thrusters for Pepper’s suit. Suddenly, loud voices in the hallway and we both look up. It’s my class.

‘Okay, Pete, use the elevator, it goes straight up to our floor.’ Tony says as he presses a button that closes a panel around the suit and stows it away.

‘Why can’t I stay? I should probably join my class again at some point.’ I argue.

‘Just go, there’ll be questions if you’re here.’ Tony turns off the music and replaces it with some relaxing music that tends to be played in the hallways or elevators.

‘No, you can just say I was helping you with something.’

‘Peter, go to your room.’

‘Yes,  _ dad _ .’ I say sarcastically without thinking. We both kinda freeze and then the class walks in. Hardly anyone notices me while they all look around the lab.

‘We’re talking about that later.’ Tony mouths at me as I integrate myself into the crowd and quickly find MJ and Ned.

‘Dude, have you been here the whole time?’

‘Yeah I was working on the suit with Tony.’ I say.

‘You ditched the trip so you could play around in the lab?’ MJ says questioningly. 

‘Uh, sort of? I mean, I threw up and just watched tv for a bit.’

‘M’kay. Don’t throw up on me.’ MJ goes back to paying attention to her book or listening to Tony talk about his suit, I can’t tell which. 

‘Anyway, yeah, I’m working on an old suit of mine, I’m trying to make it more energy-efficient. Right now the repulsors are what I’m working on at the moment.’ The crowd around the table thins out a bit and suddenly Ned, MJ and I are at the front. 

‘So, right now I’m rewiring the boots with more insulated wire and-’ Tony curses as the wire sparks, ‘Shit, you’re kids, Pepper’s going to kill me.’ Everyone laughs. 

‘Except if you’d done that last week as I said…’ I mutter under my breath so that only Tony can hear. He frowns at me.

‘Anyway, I think that’s it done.’ He says, putting the casing back on. ‘Who wants a go?’ Almost everyone’s hands shoot up into the air. Mine doesn’t obviously because I did it last week and that is not an experience I want to repeat. It involved the smashing of many things including a window I nearly fell out of. 

‘Uh, we’ll have to find someone with a similar foot-size so you’re not slipping around in them or it’s too small so…’ He walks around the bench, looking at our feet in comparison to his. ‘How about…you?’ Tony points at me. There are moans from the rest of the class who didn’t get picked, particularly Flash who Tony paused in front of. He comes around from behind the bench and puts the boots on the floor.

‘Okay, so you step into them like this and yeah, that’s it.’ He looks up at me, ‘It’s almost like you’ve done it before.’ Tony smirks at me. Did I mention that technically I wasn’t allowed to try them on last time?

‘Anyway, uh,’ He stands up and looks around the room, ‘Let’s go into the hallway, I don’t want to break anything.’ I follow behind the class, going a little slower since the boots aren’t really made for walking, especially since it’s an older model. 

‘Wait, Pete, you’ll need gloves.’ He digs around in a drawer under the bench. ‘FRI, where are the gloves?’ 

‘They’re in the cupboard behind you, Boss.’ The cupboard door swings open and Tony grabs the gloves off the shelf.

‘I assume you know how to put them on?’ We’re now the only people left in the room.

‘Hey, last time was an accident. It’s not like I was trying to smash up the lab and fall out the window.’

‘Mmhm, anyway, your class will be waiting for us.’ I follow Tony out the door to where the class is milling about waiting for us. 

‘Okay, so Peter, all you need to do is lean forward if you want to go forward, and then lean back if you want to stay still or go backwards, which I wouldn’t recommend from experience, at least not on your first try. I’ll get FRIDAY to put the power on low.’ Tony’s about to say something to the AI before he realises something. ‘Wait, you’ll need a helmet, just lemme grab one.’ He goes back inside the lab and comes back out a moment later with a slightly battered helmet that has some of my webbing on the side (another complete accident: I was trying to see if my webs had enough force in combat mode that they could be used to knock over bowling pins and the closest things were Tony’s old helmets. The answer is yes, yes they do).

‘That should fit you, Underoos.’ He places the helmet on my head and opens the visor. ‘You can get FRI to cut the power if you just say stop, okay? Hear that FRI?’ Tony calls out louder to make sure she heard.

‘Okey doke.’ I say.

‘Okay, FRI, power him up to maybe a three?’ The repulsors light up and I’m hovering just above the ground. ‘Little higher, little higher.’ I’m now hovering about a foot off the ground and I try going forward a little. I creep forward slowly, so I lean forward a little further and shoot towards the wall. Which, as it turns out, is not actually a wall but an elevator door that just opened with Pepper inside it.

‘FRI, cut the power!’ Tony and I both yell. I fall to the ground in front of Pepper’s shoes.

‘Hey, Miss Potts.’ Her eyes are wide, taking in the scene of my class holding up phones recording, Tony watching with them, and me collapsed on the floor in front of her.

‘Tony? What’s this? Did you really give Peter your old boots? I thought they were scrapped?’

‘What? You know I don’t scrap things.’ There are whispers from my class, probably about how Pepper knows my name. 

‘Come on, Peter, let’s get these off.’ I’m sitting up now so I push the visor up on the mask and pull off the gloves and boots.

‘I came to check if the tour group had arrived yet. Why don’t you show them some of your suits?’ 

‘Yeah, okay. Come on, inside, that was your fun for the day.’ We’re herded inside and I put away the gloves, boots and mask in their places and rejoin the class.

‘Dude, that was so cool! You got to fly around in Iron Man’s suit!’ Ned fangirls as I stand beside.

‘Yeah, it went a lot better than last time.’

‘What?!’

‘I fell through a window and kinda trashed the room.’

‘What the hell Peter.’ MJ adds.

‘Hey, I wasn’t-’ I’m cut off by Pepper who’s started talking to the class.

‘So Tony’s going to show you around his lab for about twenty minutes and then you guys will go down for dinner. There was a slight mix-up but we’re getting the room where you’ll be sleeping tonight ready.’ She whispers something to Tony and then turns to us, ‘It was nice meeting you.’ She smiles at us and leaves.

‘Okay then, what do you want to see?’ Tony asks the class. 

‘Your suits!’

‘More Avengers!’

‘Spiderman!’

‘The arc reactor!’

‘What this does!’

‘What this does, huh?’ Tony says, walking over to DUM-E. ‘This is DUM-E. He’s, he’s, well,  he likes to play with the fire extinguishers. No, DUM-E, no, put it back.’ The class laughs.

‘As for more of my suits, FRI, can you show them?’

‘Of course Boss.’ The panels around the room slide open, revealing several of his Iron Man suits in various repair. And, because we were in a rush, my suit crumpled on the floor in front of one of them.

‘Hey,  Mr Stark? What’s this?’ Cindy points at the crumpled fabric. Tony walks around the bench to where she’s pointing. 

‘That? Oh, that’s, uh, Spiderman’s suit. He was doing some repairs in here before.’ There are a few quiet moans that we didn’t get to see Spiderman, particularly from Flash. ‘He might come back later though, so keep your eyes peeled. He tends to hang out on the ceiling which annoys the cleaners and me because he gets footprints on the ceiling or he jumps on your back without warning.’ He looks pointedly at me. I frown back at him. ‘Anyway, these are the suits I’m working on at the moment. As you can probably see from the leftover purple goo on it, this is the one I used last week in Central Park.’ Everyone surges closer at this but I stay back a bit, remembering what the monster was like as well as MJ’s wrath when I got to decathlon practice late because of it. Honestly, I don’t know what was scarier.

 

As Tony starts explaining about another one of his suits, the rest of the people who signed up to talk to the class come in except for Clint and Scott. 

‘Hey, where are Clint and Scott?’ I say, hoping the rest of the class is distracted with the suits to see me chatting to the Avengers.

‘Nice to see you too, маленький паук.’ Nat says.

‘Hey, I’m just asking.’

‘Anyway, Scott is here, he’s just with Cassie. I think he’s putting her in the living room while we’re in here? And Clint said he was taking one of his shortcuts.’

‘Oh.’ As I say that, I can hear shuffling above me in the vents. I look up through the vents and see a foot shuffling past, except it doesn’t shuffle past with the rest of his body, it catches on one of the slats of the vent and crashes down on top of me. I catch it obviously and everyone in the room hears Clint yell ‘Shit!’. Tony and the class turn around to see me standing with the Avengers, holding a ceiling vent.

‘Clint, get out of the ceiling, you nearly killed a child.’ Bucky calls up. There’s shuffling as he turns around and falls out of the ceiling where he made a hole.

‘You’re going to go straight through the ceiling one day, you know. And we’re all just going to laugh and take a picture.’ Tony calls out.

‘So who’d I supposedly nearly kill?’ Clint says, dusting himself off. He turns around and sees me holding the vent. ‘Oh, it’s only you.’

‘Hey, that’s mean. You’ve lost vent privileges now.’ Someone coughs behind me and I am suddenly very aware that my entire class is standing behind me.

‘Um, anyway, I’m sure you know who these people are.’ Tony says. ‘Do we want to go down to dinner early and talk there? I know I’m hungry.’ There’s a chorus of yeses from the class.

‘Come on then, this way.’ Tony and Steve help herd the class out of the lab and into the elevator. ‘Um, the person who’s by the buttons, can you press the cafeteria button? I think it’s down the left side in the middle somewhere.’ Cindy’s closest and, after a few seconds of trying to find the button, she presses it. The doors slide shut, and after a moment’s kerfuffle where Flash’s shirt got caught in the door, we’re off to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is a slightly longer chapter than usual, I hope you like it, it was really fun to write. I've nearly finished the first in a new series that I'm writing so that should be up in a month at the latest.   
> ....I was going to say something but I forgot. Anyway, hope you have a good day/night! :)


	13. Chapter 13

‘So what questions do you have?’ Scott asks. ‘Come on Cassie, you’ve got to have at least one vegetable.’ She points at her chips.

‘Potatoes.’ He looks like he’s going to say something but he just sighs.

‘Fine.’

‘So, uh, any questions?’ Carol asks as she takes a massive bite of a pie.

‘Do you like your job as an Avenger?’ Cindy asks. ‘Like, if you weren’t an Avenger, what would you do?’ Carol holds up a finger as she chews.

‘Well, I was an Air Force pilot until the whole gamma radiation and being kidnapped by the Kree thing happened so I’d probably be doing that. I dunno, being an Avenger’s pretty cool.’

‘I would, well, you all know what I’d be doing.’ Tony adds. 

‘Making weapons for the so-called ‘American Dream’?’ MJ says.

‘Uh, yeah, let’s go with that.’ There’s a slight lull in the conversation after that but after a few minutes of awkward silence, Betty pipes up.

‘So if you have, like, mental health issues, do you have, like, a superhero-therapist?’ Clint laughs.

‘I mean, I just bottle up you know? I keep all my emotions in here and one day I’ll die.’

‘That’s a lie. You tell us about your problems anytime you can.’ Nat says, ‘For example, two days ago when you woke me up at three in the morning because you felt bad when you dropped a slice of pizza off a building and it landed on someone’s head four weeks ago.’ The class laughs at that and the conversation continues with embarrassing stories about each other and constant refills of plates.

 

Finally, after a couple of hours of talking and eating, we finally follow Kate to one of the lower floors to a pair of conference rooms that have doors between them. They’ve both been kitted out with mattresses for all of us.

‘There’s a bathroom just across the hall there and there generally isn’t anyone around on this floor past six so you don’t have to worry about bumping into anyone either. I’m going to leave you guys now and go home but if you have any questions, FRIDAY can answer them. She’ll also turn the lights off at ten so try and be ready for bed by then. I’ll be back in the morning. Bye!’ She waves and leaves with Mr Harrington to show him his room.

‘Woah dude, this is so cool!’ Ned says excitedly, spreading out on his bed. ‘Like, can you believe we’re actually staying at Stark Industries?’

‘Yeah, I stayed here last night.’ I say.

‘Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Where is your room anyway?’

‘I’ve kinda got two. There’s one that was a guest room on Mr Stark’s floor that I’ve been staying in occasionally but there’s, you know, the one that’s got most of my stuff in it now, that you guys all went in.’

‘Oh right.’ We join in a game of Spin the Bottle with the others which then turns into Truth or Dare. We start a round of Never Have I Ever but it’s cut off when FRIDAY turns off the lights and we’re plunged into pitch-black darkness. There’s several screams and curses until I say ‘FRI, can you turn the lights back on please.’ She replies with, ‘Sorry Peter, but Protocol Time To Go To Sleep Kids forbids me.’ I rack my brain for a solution.

‘Uh, can I override it with Protocol Time to Shine?’ 

‘That can only be used during daylight hours.’

‘Protocol Lights On?’

‘That activates all the lights in the building.’

‘Oh right. Uh, Protocol Scared Of The Dark?’ The lights turn back on and I realise everyone’s looking at me.

‘Uh, hey?’

‘What the hell Parker?’ There’s a stunned silence as the entire class looks at me.

‘I told you I had an internship?’ I laugh nervously. I start to try and explain what happened when Tony’s voice comes over the intercom.

‘Okay, so this is in case Peter figured out how to turn the lights back on. You’ve got another half an hour until the lights go back off for good this time so get in your pyjamas and brush your teeth and all that.’ The recording finishes and there’s another short silence. After a few minutes of chatting some more, there’s a mutual decision by everyone to get in our pyjamas. The girls and guys separate into our rooms to get changed. Ned pulls out his from his bag beside me and it’s then that I realise that I don’t have my bag.

‘Shit. Nat brought my bag up to my room and I didn’t bring it back down with me.’

‘Just go get it, it’ll be fine.’ He encourages me so I leave the room and head to the elevators.

‘Take me up to floor 83 please FRI.’

‘Okay, Peter.’

 

I walk into what passes for a living room on our floor where basically everyone is passed out on the couch watching Back to the Future II.

‘Hey, you’re watching the second one without me?’ Nat jumps and is suddenly brandishing the pizza cutter like a knife.

‘Oh, it’s just you.’

‘Terrifying pizza cutter by the way.’

‘I could still kill you with it in twelve different ways.’

‘But you won’t. Where did you put my bag? It’s got my pyjamas in it.’

‘It’s by your bed.’

‘Thanks.’ I head into my room and grab my bag. By the time I’m back in the living room, Tony, Sam and Carol have woken up.

‘What are you doing here kid? You’re supposed to be downstairs.’ I show him my bag.

‘Forgot my bag.’

‘Okay.’ I leave and head back down to our room, snagging a bag of lollies off the bench as I leave. I head straight to the bathroom and get in my pyjamas in one of the stalls and then head back to our room. I poke Ned.

‘Hey, I got lollies.’ 

‘But I’ve already brushed my teeth.’

‘So brush them again. I didn’t risk my life trying to steal lollies from under Natasha Romanoff’s nose for you to say you’ve already brushed your teeth.’

‘Okay, okay, I’ll eat them.’ I open the bag and we share about half the bag before it’s noticed by the others and we have to share the rest which are demolished in a few seconds. There’s a group decision to brush our teeth a few minutes later so there’s a stampede of people crowding around the sinks trying to brush their teeth. Ten minutes after we’re back in the room, the lights turn off again, for good this time. There’s a couple of screams and I think someone spills their bottle of water but the commands I used before don’t work again. After half an hour, just about everyone’s asleep, exhausted from the day of walking around.

 

After trying to go to sleep for an hour, I give up and play on my phone. After half an hour of that, I try to go back to sleep. I think I sleep for about twenty minutes until something wakes me up. At that point, I just give up, and lie there, staring at the ceiling.

 

Around two in the morning, I get bored so I grab my bag and all my stuff and take the elevator up to my room. After a few minutes of tidying things away, I finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I know this update took a lot longer than I said it would (I'm sorry) but I had real-life stuff going on. Did you like this chapter though? I think the next one's going to be really fun. 
> 
> Also, what do you think about my changing my username? I'm tossing up between medusawiththesnekhair (my old tumblr url) or gaypopcorn. Say something in the comments because I'm very indecisive. Hope you have a nice day/night! 
> 
> Edit: shoutout to @taylordanvers on instagram for helping me out with this chapter :)


End file.
